sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rei Hino
Rei Hino (jap. 火野 レイ Hino Rei) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest prawdziwą tożsamością Sailor Mars. Jako druga z Czarodziejek dołączyła do Usagi, Ami i Luny. Oprócz głównej części mangi Sailor Moon, Rei wystąpiła w dwóch pobocznych opowiadaniach, we Wspomnieniu o casablankach, które opowiada o jej przeszłości oraz w Bitwie w szkole Rei i Minako. Charakterystyka Gdy poznajemy Rei ma 14 lat i uczy się w T.A. Akademii dla Dziewcząt – prywatnej katolickiej szkole dla dziewcząt. Jest to piękna dziewczyna o długich, czarnych włosach i badawczym spojrzeniu. Pracuje jako miko w Świątyni Hikawa, w której także mieszka wraz z dziadkiem. Pomagają jej też dwa czarne kruki — Phobos i Deimos (ich imiona pochodzą od nazw księżyców Marsa), które w mandze odgrywają istotną rolę. W mandze jest ona przedstawiona jako spokojna, poważna i praktyczna, nie ufająca większości ludzi i zniechęcająca swoich przyjaciół do rozwijania romantycznych uczuć. W innych adaptacjach jej osobowość jest nieco inna. Jest bardzo rezolutna, energiczna, ambitna, uparta i lubi dominować, ale jest też uduchowiona i romantyczna. Rei jest doskonałą i mądrą wojowniczką; to najbardziej żywiołowa, pewna siebie i lubiąca grać pierwsze skrzypce ze wszystkich Czarodziejek. Zawsze umie sobie poradzić w trudnej sytuacji. Jej marzeniem jest zostać piosenkarką, modelką, seiyū i aktorką. Jest świetną organizatorką. Umie też komponować muzykę. W szkole uważana jest za idolkę, wszyscy bardzo ją lubią, a przebywanie w jej towarzystwie inni uważają za największy zaszczyt. Jest ambitna i przekonana do własnych racji - w odcinku 10 obraża kobietę, która szkaluje świątynię Hikawa (u młodych Japonek tego rodzaju postępowanie uchodzi za niedopuszczalne). Rei uwielbia dręczyć i kłócić się z Usagi, ale w rzeczywistości Rei jest bardzo dobrą przyjaciółką Usagi, gotową poświęcić za nią nawet swoje życie. Rei uważa, że cieszy się wielkim powodzeniem u płci przeciwnej. W odcinku 12, wykorzystując swe nadprzyrodzone moce, wygrywa w ulicznej loterii bilet się na rejs dla zakochanych par, w założeniu, że usidli tam jakiegoś chłopca, który właśnie pokłócił się z ukochaną - kończy się to kompletnym fiaskiem. Często wszakże jej wysiłki bywają uwieńczone powodzeniem. Była zainteresowana Mamoru, z którego poznała i umówiła się na pierwszą randkę w 15 odcinku pierwszej serii. Od odcinka 38 jej uczucie kieruje się w stronę Yūichirō Kumady, młodego chłopaka, który, jak się okazuje, porzucił cały majątek i udawał biednego, by dołączyć do świątyni do Rei. Jednak ich uczucie nie jest opisane szczegółowo. W mandze za czasów Księżycowego Królestwa kochała generała Jadeite'a. Rei dużo czasu spędza na medytacjach przy świętym ogniu. Jej matka zmarła gdy Rei była bardzo młoda, a jej ojciec jest znanym politykiem, który bardziej dba o swoją pracę niż o swoją córkę, odwiedzając Rei jedynie w dniu jej urodzin. Rei posiada wrodzone zdolności do przewidywania przyszłości, identyfikowania nieznanego wroga i kontaktów z siłami nadprzyrodzonymi (przez czynienie znaków z ognia). Lubi medytacje oraz czytanie poezji — sama także pisze. Należałoby jeszcze wspomnieć, że Sailor Mars do walki używa także magicznego pergaminu ze świątyni jej dziadka. [[Plik:Rei - strój miko i mundurek.jpg|left|thumb|300px|Rei w stroju miko (po lewej) i w mundurku szkolnym (po prawej)]] ''Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon'' thumb|right|132px|Rei Hino (PGSM) W jej rolę wcieliła się Keiko Kitagawa. Rei mieszka w świątyni shintoistycznej i jest tam kapłanką. Posiada dziwne moce psychiczne i z tego powodu ludzie podejrzliwie na nią patrzą. Kiedy dziewczyny zaczynają znikać po wyjściu ze świątyni ludzie zaczynają ją oskarżać o zniknięcia. Rei jednak też próbuje rozwiązać tą zagadkę i dzięki temu okazuje się, że jest wojowniczką, tak jak Usagi i Ami. Na początku nie chce mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Oświadcza, że będzie walczyć ze złem, ale nie chce się z przyjaźnić z dziewczynami. Później zmienia zdanie kiedy okazuje się, że razem muszą walczyć przeciwko trzem demonom naraz. Później dowiaduje się, że Aino Minako, która jest sławną piosenkarką jest też kolejną wojowniczką. Na początku popadają w konflikt, jednak później zaprzyjaźniają się i łączy ich naprawdę silna wieź. Ostatecznie Rei przekonuje ją, że misja z poprzedniego życia nie jest najważniejsza i że powinny walczyć wszystkie razem. W trakcie serialu dowiadujemy się też, że Rei ma silny konflikt z jej ojcem. Nienawidzi go za to, że nie był przy jej matce, kiedy ona umierała. Dzięki temu można też zrozumieć, dlaczego jest taka jak jest. Pod koniec bardzo cierpi po śmierci Minako. Postacie Aktorki * W serialu aktorskim w jej rolę wciela się Keiko Kitagawa. * W musicalach w jej rolę wcieliły się: :*Hiroko Nakayama :*Misako Kotani :*Asuka Umemiya :*Hiromi Sakai :*Eri Kanda :*Megumi Yoshida :*Aiko Kawasaki :*Risa Honma :*Kanon Nanaki :* Karen Kobayashi thumb|Pierwotny projekt [[sailor fuku|fuku Sailor Mars (Materials Collection)]] Tłumaczenie imienia i nazwiska W języku japońskim planeta Mars nosi nazwę Kasei (jap. 火星): pierwszy znak kanji znaczy „ogień”, a drugi wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. Choć użyto rzymskiej nazwy planety, moce Sailor Mars opierają się na ogniu ze względu na ten aspekt japońskiej mitologiiPatrick Drazen: Anime Explosion! The What? Why? & Wow! of Japanese Animation, wyd. Stone Bridge Press; Berkeley, Kalifornia, s. 286. Jej pełne imię może tłumaczyć się jako „Dusza Ognia” (czytane hi no rei (jap. 火の霊)). Przypisy en:Rei Hino de:Rei Hino es:Rei Hino (manga) ja:火野 レイ Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Cywilne tożsamości Sailor Senshi